Calvin at Camp: Fame, Fortune, and a Muppet Movie
by Blue Paratroopa
Summary: In a Muppet Movie parody, Calvin and Hobbes enter Peppermint Patty's talent show, but they have some trouble getting there! They pick up Toad from the Mushroom Kingdom, only to be stalked by Eddy, who wants him to advertize his mushroom omlettes.
1. Rainbow Connection

It was yet another morning of yet another day at camp. These things would get tedious for some. But not Calvin and Hobbes. When Calvin first arrived, he hated the place. But now, he loved it. Not only had he made so many friends, but it seemed like everyday, another adventure would start. Oddly enough, the days always began so innocently, with no suspicion of any epic starting. Why, just today Calvin was calmly sitting by the lagoon with Hobbes, singing a song he remembered hearing as a baby:

_**Why are there so many  
Songs about rainbows  
And what's on the other side  
Rainbows are visions  
But only illusions  
And rainbows have nothing to hide  
So we've been told and some choose to  
Believe it  
I know they're wrong wait and see **_

Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

Who said that every wish  
Would be heard and answered  
When wished on the morning star  
Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it  
And look what its done so far  
What's so amazing  
That keeps us star gazing  
What do we think we might see

Someday we'll find it  
That Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

All of us under its spell  
we know that it's probably magic.

Have you been half asleep  
And have you heard voices  
I've heard them calling my name  
Is this the sweet sound  
That calls the young sailors  
The voice might be one and the same  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it  
It's something that I'm supposed to be  
Someday we'll find it  
The Rainbow Connection  
The lovers, the dreamers and me

Calvin and Hobbes looked up to see a squawking figure approach. It appeared to be an uncomfortable Charlie Brown in a pelican suit.

Calvin stared. "Charlie Brown? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." came the muffled voice from within the costume. "Peppermint Patty's baseball team is starting up a talent show. The pelican is the mascot, and she somehow talked me into dressing like this. Anyway, I'm spreading the word about it and I think you could probably sing."

"Hold on. We don't sing for ANYONE, man. You have to pay first."

"Well, you'd make a lot of people happy. Everyone would like you."

"Well," admitted Calvin, "I do want people to like me..."

"Me too." Charlie Brown sighed deeply and walked away in the awkward costume.

"That's a sad pelican," commented Hobbes. "So are we gonna go?"

"Of course!" cried Calvin. "People will cheer, it'll be great! We'll be LOVED!"

"Loved just for singing a Paul Williams song?"

"Our camp isn't that bright, right?" reasoned Calvin.

"Well..." Hobbes noticed Lucy talking to Linus.

"You see," she was saying, "snow actually comes up from the ground. Not many people know that. It just grows like a plant."

Charlie Brown, still dressed as a pelican, ran over. "Please! Don't tell him those lies! Linus, it really just falls from the sky, like everyone says."

"NO!" argued Lucy. "It grows up from the ground and then the wind blows it around to make it LOOK like it's falling! It grows from the GROUND, Charlie Brown. Besides, you're the one dressed as a bird."

"Ouch," said Hobbes. "We'd better get out of here before it spreads."

"And what better place to test our talent than the good old Mushroom Kingdom?" suggested Calvin.

"Why the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Hobbes.

"They already love us there. To wagon!"

A few seconds later, Calvin and Hobbes had set up an open Mario book. These books were special. Calvin had written in the choice for them to be able to access the use to visit the Kingdom once, and it worked. Like a magic portal, they could now enter the books. Calvin drove the wagon in and they were soon cruising across the Kingdom.

* * *

The pelican suit and Lucy's explanations are based on several of my favorite Peanuts episodes. 


	2. The El Sleezo Cafe

However, Calvin's sense of direction was never good. Soon they were out of the Kingdom entirely and in Darkland, the territory of the Koopas. They eventually came to a club called the "El Sleezo."

Hobbes looked up at the run-down club. "What a charming place."

"Classy," agreed Calvin. "Well, maybe it's a kareoke bar or something! We can sing!"

Hobbes stopped him. "We'd be lucky to get out of this place alive." He noticed that his friend was still walking inside. "Oh, don't tell me you're actually going in there!"

"Of course! This place may be rowdy, but..." A huge Thwomp was thrown out, and flew right by Calvin. He stared at it for a second and continued, "...I'm sure our voices will calm them down."

The Thwomp managed to sit up. "That's the worst club in all of Darkland!"

"Can't you complain to the manager?" asked Hobbes.

The Thwomp glared at him. "I AM the manager."

"Ouch," winced Calvin and Hobbes.

From inside, they heard the scratchy voice of Lemmy Koopa. "And now for your entertainment..."

His brother Iggy continued, "...we present, captured straight from the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"The singing 'talent' of Toad!" they announced together.

Toad the Mushroom started dancing on stage, screeching out a horrible song.

Toad: **_The first time you see her_**

_**No magical change...**_

Calvin walked inside. "Hey, it's that Toad guy!"

"Oh, yeah," said Hobbes, "I remember him. What's he doing here?"

"I think he's being humiliated because of his awful voice."

"LOUDER!" cried the audience, happy to see another's pain. "SING LOUDER!"

Toad: **_The first time it happens_**

_**You know!**_

"This is really painful to watch," sighed Hobbes. "Hey, his footwork isn't too bad, though."

"You're right," agreed Calvin. "Hey, he would be great in the talent show!"

"How do we get him down from there?"

Calvin headed towards the stage. "I have an idea! Give me a few seconds!"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy, meanwhile, had also come to the kingdom and stood outside. Edd was nervous. "Eddy, this is not a safe neighborhood to be in!"

"Yeah, but we can get something really tough for talent show to impress the kids!"

"Cookies are not a sometimes food!" Ed cried for no reason.

Edd smiled at his friend. "Er...indeed, Ed. Eddy, we really should leave."

Eddy paused. "Wait...I hear something in that club." The Eds looked inside to see that Calvin had joined Toad on the stage.

"You better get out of here, man!" Toad hissed to Calvin.

"Well, if it ain't the spiky, blond, whiny, little, annoying punk kid!" called Morton Koopa from the audience. "Let's make HIM sing!"

Calvin smiled. "With pleasure. Follow my lead, Toad."

"Uh..."

Calvin: Hit it! **_Happy feet, I've got those happy feet  
Give them a low down beat  
And they begin dancing  
I've got those ten little tapping toes  
And when they hear a tune  
I can't control my dancing heels  
To save my soul_**

_**Weary blues can't get into my shoes  
Because my shoes refuse to ever grow weary  
I keep cheerful on an earful of music sweet  
'Cause I've got happ happ happy feet**_

Toad watched Calvin do a few simple dance moves. "Hey, I see what you're doing!" He began to do the same stuff, but better. "Like this?"

Calvin was impressed. "Hey, you're better than me! YOU should have been the star of 'Dance Dnace Revolution' instead of Mario!"

Both: **_Weary blues can't get in our shoes  
Because our shoes refuse to ever grow weary  
We keep cheerful on an earful of music sweet  
'Cause we've got happ happ happy  
'Cause we've got happ happ happy feet  
Feet!_**

"Hey, he actually did a good job!" said Larry Koopa. "That's not supposed to happen!"

Wendy Koopa stood up. "If I don't see some screw-ups right now, I'M GONNA SCREAM!"

"Let's pound them!" yelled Roy Koopa. A bunch of the Koopas from the audience jumped on the stage.

Calvin stepped back. "Uh-oh. Grab some power-ups!" Calvin put on a Tanooki Suit and Hobbes grabbed a Hammer Suit.

Toad scrambled around in fear. "What about me?"

"Try not to get killed!" advised Calvin, as he whipped away a few Koopas with his racoon tail.

"Oh...okay," Toad tiptoed away.

"Oh my!" Edd cried outside.

"I know, that's so cool!" said Eddy.

Edd looked horrified. "It's COOL that our friends are in trouble?"

"No, it's cool that the mushroom is such a good dancer! Forget the talent show, I've figured out a solution to my scam problem!"

"Parade of shoes," said Ed.

"Well, I'm going to help Calvin and Hobbes!" Edd took a step in, only to get hit by one of Hobbes's hammers and fall down, out cold.

Calvin tried to evade the Koopas. "Hobbes! Watch my back!"

Hobbes, meanwhile, was being swarmed by Koopas. "I think you should be watching what's left of mine!"

Calvin nervously tried to get everyone's attention. "Uh...hey, everybody...I heard that when the apocalypse is coming, all the six year olds briefly turn to stone!" Using the Tanooki Suit, he briefly turned to stone and back. The Koopas screamed in horror and ran for their lives.

"Idiots," said Calvin.

Toad gave a little squeak and ran over to Calvin and Hobbes. "Wow! You saved me! Thanks a lot!"

Calvin laughed. "We didn't do it for you, we did it for us!"

Toad stared. "I'm confused."

"See," explained Calvin, "we've got this talent show coming up, and..."

Toad backed away defensively. "Wait a second! You want to exploit me!"

"Oh, great," said Hobbes. "The mushroom hates us now."

Eddy stepped out from the darkness. "That's right, kid. Don't stick with these two losers."

"Eddy!" chorused Calvin and Hobbes.

"See, they only want you for some little talent show," aid Eddy.

"Yeah, I feel..." started Toad.

Eddy cut him off. "I want you for something bigger."

"Hey, you want to exploit me, too!"

"Exploit is such a nasty word," Eddy said innocently. "Actually, it's one of my favorite words, but let's not get into that. Just watch the screen, man."

Ed literally coughed up a TV set. It turned on to reveal Eddy dancing around in a poorly-crafted mushroom suit.

"Hey everybody!" shouted Eddy. "Come on down to Eddy's Omelettes! Our specials are mushrooms!" He began to sing an irritating little jingle:

_**Omelettes, omelettes**_

_**Omelettes are fine**_

_**Eddy's is the place you should dine**_

_**There's little shrooms, bigger shrooms**_

_**Spotted shrooms, too**_

_**Lots of mushrooms waiting for you**_

_**If you want just a snack**_

_**Then here is the one**_

_**An omelette burger stuffed in a bun!**_

Accompanying the song were closeup images of mushrooms cooking. When the video ended, Toad was mortified at the images. "I may scream."

"Yeah, it was a pretty weak effort," admitted Eddy. "See, we need you to advertize! Do you know how much cash you might get?"

Edd sat up. "Keyword: Might."

"Shut up, sockhead!" yelled Eddy.

"I can't do that!" exclaimed Toad. "Mushrooms are people, too! I can't do your stupid ads! I think I'll choose the lesser of two evils and stick with the kid and the tiger!"

"Thank you! See ya, Eddy!" Calvin, Hobbes, and Toad jumped in the wagon and drove away through the night.

"You haven't seen the last of me, buddy!" Eddy called after them.

Edd groaned. "Please tell me that this isn't going to be one of those stories where you play the villain."

"It's starting to look like it," said Eddy. "After them, Ed!"

Ed took off running.

"Hey!" called Eddy. "Wait for me!" He ran, too.

Edd sighed and ran, too. "Oh, curse Doc Hopper..."

* * *

At first, I thought Toad and Calvin would be quick friends, but it didn't go so smoothly when I wrote it. Let's face it Calvin only saved Toad for the benifit of himself. "Happy Feet" is a famous song on the Muppet Show originally performed by Kermit. It was not actually in the Muppet Movie. Yes, Eddy as the villain all the time does get old, but he fits better than say, Bowser. 


	3. The Open Road

Calvin, Hobbes, and Toad had made it back to the campus where their camp was and were happily driving along.

"What a nice day!" said Hobbes.

"Sure is," agreed Calvin.

"The real world's not bad," admitted Toad.

Hobbes continue to steer. "A boy, a tiger, and a mushroom seeing America!"

Calvin: **_Movin' right along, looks like we've picked up a mushroom  
We're avoiding some doom_**

Hobbes: **_And some doom, that means Eddy_**  
Calvin: **_Opportunity knocks once, let's grab it, real steady_**

Hobbes: Yeah!

Calvin: **_Together we're ready_**  
Toad: **_We'll just be sure to use our head-y_**  
Calvin: "Head-y?"

All Three: **_Movin' right along_**

Hobbes: **_Foot-loose and fancy free_**  
Calvin: **_Getting there is half the fun; come share it with me_**  
All Three: **_Movin' right along _**

Calvin: **_Doog-a-doon, doog-a-doon_**

**_We'll learn to share the load_**  
Toad:**_ We don't need a map to keep this show on the road_**

Hobbes: Hey, this song is sounding better, Toad.  
Calvin: **_Movin' right along we're coming out of the kingdom_**  
Hobbes:**_ Look out, 'cause here we come_**

Calvin: **_So trust my navigation_**

Hobbes and Toad: Nope!  
Hobbes: **_Talent show, oh, here we come, we're gonna be famous_**  
Calvin: **_I hope you don't shame us_**

Toad: **_Our lives may never be the same-us_**

Calvin: Will you stop making up words?  
All Three: **_Movin' right along_**

Calvin: **_Hey, will you try to steer?_**  
Hobbes: **_Relax, I've got no licence but there's nothing to fear_**  
All Three: **_Movin' right along_**

Calvin: **_Doog-a-doon, doog-a-doon_**

**_You take it, you know best_**  
Toad: **_Hey, this compass says East, but this thing's heading West_**

"There's someone on the road," said Calvin.

"It's Snoopy," said Hobbes. "Let me do the talking. I speak dog." He pulled up next to the two animals. "Want a lift?"

"Well, yeah," replied Snoopy. "Me and Woodstock have our own act for the talent show! Check this one out!" Snoopy and Woodstock did a series of elaborate dance moves.

Calvin didn't speak dog, but he could figure out what was going on. "Hey, he's trying to muscle in on us! Get your own mushroom, fuzzyface!" Calvin sped off.

"Sorry!" called Hobbes.

Snoopy sighed. "'Fuzzyface?' Rats. No one ever calls me 'Sugar Lips.'"  
All Three: **_Movin' right along_**

Hobbes: **_We're just some guys who are dreaming_**  
All Three: **_Don't know what it's meaning_**

Toad: **_Remind me where we're going_**  
Hobbes: **_We'll be stars with flashy cars and life with the top down_**  
Calvin: **_We're stormin' the big town_**  
Toad: Yeah! Storm is right...should it be snowing?

Hobbes: No, I don't think so.  
All Three: **_Movin' right along_**

Hobbes: **_Looks like we're on the go_**  
Calvin: **_Yeah, we'll be a huge hit at Patty's talent show_**  
All Three: **_Movin' right along_**

(Hobbes: Let's go!)

Calvin: **_Foot-loose and fancy free_**  
Hobbes: **_You're ready for the big time_**

Toad: **_Is it ready for me?_**  
All Three: **_Movin' right along_**

_**Movin' right along **_

_**Movin' right along**_

_**Movin' right along**_

Calvin saw something big ahead. "What is that?"

Hobbes slowed down. "Eddy's been busy..."

They pulled up to find that Eddy had erected a huge billboard with Toad's picture on it. The boy danced over to them. "Like it? It took some work, but..."

"Work?" cried Edd. "You stole this picture from a 'Nintendo Power' magazine!"

"It is so big and cute!" cried Ed. "I must hug it!" Ed jumped on the billboard, knocking it down.

"You idiot!" yelled Eddy. He cooled down and turned to Toad. "Well, you get the picture, anyway. Join me and you'll see more of the same."

Toad looked sad. "All I see are headless mushrooms."

"Headless?" repeated Edd.

"I told you already!" said Toad. "I will not endanger my species, and I will not be exploited!" Toad remembered Calvin and Hobbes. "Well, forget the last part."

"Ouch," winced Hobbes.

Calvin jumped back in the wagon. "Whatever. Let's get going." The others followed.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled as they drove away. "HEY! You'll be sorry! You and that wagon are going down!"

Snoopy strolled over. "Need a beagle? Let's show him our stuff, Woodstock! Hit it" Snoopy and Woodstock started dancing as Can-Can music started playing.

"Go, Sugar Lips!" cheered Ed.

"Dreams do come true!" Snoopy thought happily.

Eddy kicked the dog and bird away. "That's it! We're following Calvin and Toad! Get the car, Double D!"

"We don't have a car."

"Well, MAKE ONE!"

"Done," Edd motioned to a homemade car.

Eddy got in. "Wow, that's why I keep you around. Let's go!"

* * *

Yep, straight from Calvin On Wheels to here, a "Movin' Right Along" parody! 


	4. Swinging Wake

Calvin and the others were still driving. Hobbes kept looking behind them, as if expecting to see the Eds. "If I know Eddy, he's not giving up."

"Yeah," agreed Toad, "he went through all the trouble making that billboard..."

"You heard Double D!" said Hobbes. "He just stole it directly from something without bothering to make any vaguely creative changes and then he passed it off as his own!"

Calvin rolled his eyes. "People do that all the time!"

Toad looked behind them. "Uh...guys?"

"What?" said Hobbes.

"We're being followed!" Ed, Edd, and Eddy were zooming after them in Edd's car.

"Hobbes was right," Calvin said sarcastically. "Give the tiger some tuna."

Hobbes looked up and slowed down. "Tuna? Really?"

"Drive, Hobbes!" cried Calvin.

Hobbes swerved in the direction of the Eds, causing them to swerve as well in order to avoid them. Hobbes then drove away.

"Hey!" yelled Eddy. "Not funny! Keep driving!"

Hobbes saw a nearby building and drove into its' storage basement. "Good thing they keep their doors open!"

They continued through the storage area, with the Eds in hot pursuit. Toad and Calvin dumped some boxes in the way and escape. "That was too easy!" said Calvin.

Hobbes heard something in the sky. "It didn't keep them down for long!" he said. "Look!" Edd had installed a propeller in the car and they were flying after them.

Calvin began to steer. "Move over, Hobbes! This looks like a job for Speed Calvin!" Calvin went into a fantasy about him as his ego, Speed Calvin.

"Speed Calvin races along the tracks," narrated Calvin. "His finish line is the talent show...but enemy racers want to stop him! Will our hero let himself be defeated? Probably not."

Hobbes interrupted him. "Oh, stop the fantasy and get us out of here!"

"Pushy," said Calvin. "Okay, I have an idea!" Calvin drove under some trees. The Eds flew after him, but got stuck in the branches.

"That was pretty cool," said Toad, "but we should hide out somewhere."

"Like where?" asked Calvin.

"The football stadium is up ahead," said Hobbes.

Calvin shuddered a little. "I still remember battling the Koopas there that one time...okay, let's hide out for a few minutes." They drove inside.

Hobbes gazed around the stadium. They were currently driving right under the bleachers. "You know, we never got a really good look around this place. We've got a while before the show; let's just hang out."

"Good idea," said Calvin.

"You mentioned something about getting me tuna before..."

"Give it a rest!"

"Ooh, the locker rooms are up ahead!" Toad cried, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we could turn that into a GROSS headquarters for our meetings!" Calvin steered them inside.

Hobbes was nervous. "There could be jocks in there...like the bullying kind..."

They peeked in to see a group of blue ghosts pounding away at an organ they had set up. One ghost was tall and thin and had a face like a skeleton. Another was fat and looked happy. The last one was short with a long beard and ball and chain. The tune they were playing was "Grim Grinning Ghosts."

"They don't look like bullies to me..." said Toad.

The thin one looked up. "Hey, who the heck are you?"

The fat one waddled over. "A boy, a tiger, and a mushroom? Here I thought we were weird."

The short one came next. "Aww, cute wagon."

The thin one laughed. "Wait, wait, wait, I know what's going on. You obviously think that we're the football player and you want an autograph! Well, we're not! We're GHOSTS! Straight from the Haunted Mansion at all them Disney theme parks! We're known to our many fans as the Hitchhiking Ghosts."

"But not Hong Kong, unfortunately," the fat one said sadly.

"Cool!" cried Calvin.

"I'm Ezra, the leader," said the thin one.

"I'm Phineas, the lovable one!" said the fat one.

"And I'm Gus, the...Gus," said the short one.

"We've dealt with ghosts before," said Hobbes.

"Who?" asked Phineas. "Maybe we know them."

Calvin thought. "Uh...their names were Boo, Wendell, and Quiver."

"Buncha dorks," remembered Gus.

"They're not like us," grinned Ezra. "We're...better."

"Excuse me," said Hobbes, "but if you're so much better, why aren't you over at some Disney place instead of here?"

Gus sniffed. "I like the smell of sweat."

"Eww!" cried Toad.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Ignore Gus. See, we have a thing called 'rehab' where our attraction goes under repair. Rather than hop from park to park, we ghosts decided just to take a brief break. But why choose some run-down house that everyone thinks is haunted to hang out? We want PRIVACY! So we chose some campus stadium's locker room! Who'd look for ghosts here?"

Phineas hopped around, raising his hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! I know!"

"Yeah?" said Ezra.

"Them!" said Phineas, pointing to Calvin, Hobbes, and Toad.

"I told you we should have chosen that broken men's bathroom at that rec center!" Gus whispered to Ezra.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be better off there," said Calvin. "See, we're sort of on an adventure..."

Ezra sat down. "Why didn't you say so! As Disney characters, we LOVE adventure!"

Calvin began the long story. "It all started when me and Hobbes..."

"Don't tell them all that!" interrupted Toad. "You'll bore the readers!"

"Wait, I have an idea," said Hobbes, pulling out a computer. "The ghosts can just read the story the internet!"

The ghosts checked the site out. "Nice site...I never went to it before. Okay, here's the story...only three reviews? Ouch, that stings. We only appear in high-quality popular stuff. 'It was yet another morning of yet another day at camp. These things would get tedious for some. But not Calvin and Hobbes...'"

Ezra read the whole thing. When he stopped, he saw that Calvin, Hobbes, and Toad had fallen asleep.

"Wow, you're boring," said Gus.

"Am not! But this thing really eats me up!"

Phineas sighed. "I know I'D call Snoopy 'Sugar Lips.'"

"Not that!" cried Ezra. "These three little guys just want to enter a show and that Eddy jerk is after them! I say we help 'em out!"

"I have an idea!" said Phineas. "It's in the luggage!" He ran to their pile of junk and began to sort through it. "Let's see...Deed to Toad Hall, magic lamp, poison apple, enchanted candlestick, that caterpillar's hookah pipe, talking gargoyles, here it is! Something to replace that wagon that Eddy recognizes!"

Ezra looked at the vehicle Phineas had chosen. It was the dome-like car used at their Haunted Mansion. "A Doombuggy! Now you're talking!"

Gus started playing the organ as screeching spirits rose out of it.

Ezra: **_Everybody's dead here, all the blood was bled here_**

_**I wanna have a swinging wake  
Crazy as a banshee, nothing is too bland, see?**_

_**I have fun for all our sakes  
I'm just happy and grinning, us ghosts are always winning**_

_**And my grin's like a Cheshire Cat  
Afterlife's pleasure, something I can treasure**_

_**Can you picture that?**_

All Three: **_Can you picture that?_**  
Phineas: **_Let me hitch a ride now, at your car's inside now_**

_**There it is I'm moving now!  
Really nothing to it, anyone can do it**_

**_It's easy and we all know how_**  
Ezra: **_Now begins transforming, and that stuff ain't boring_**

_**As you pass, I tip my hat  
To show our affection, we show our reflections**_

**_Can you picture that?_**  
Gus and Phineas: **_Fact is there's nothin out there you can't do_**

**_Yeah, Yale Gracey will believe in you_**  
Gus: **_Beat down the walls, begin, believe, behold, begat_**

_**Always to our liking, we enjoy hitchhiking**_

_**Can you picture that?**_

Spirits: **_Can you picture that?_**  
Gus: **_We love our Mansion, and we're ballroom dancin'_**

**_Listen to those spirits jam_**  
Phineas: **_Happy and satiric, belting out weird lyrics_**

**_Sorry, that's the way I am_**  
Ezra: **_Lost my heart in Texas, Northern lights affect us_**

**_I keep it underneath my hat _**(Trippy...)  
**_Aurora Borealis, shining down on Dallas!_**

**_Can you picture that?_**  
All: **_Can you picture?_**

Ezra: **_You gotta see it in your mind!_**  
All: **_Can you picture?_**

Phineas: **_You know it's quick and easy to find!_**  
All: **_Can you picture?_**

Gus: **_You don't have to buy a frame!_**  
All: **_Can you picture?_**

Spirits: **_Can you picture that?_**  
All: **_Can you picture that?_**  
Ezra: **_Linus sits with Sally _**

Phineas: **_That is our finale_**  
All: **_Can you picture that? _**

Gus: Maybe our song should have made sense...

Ezra: That's no fun!

Calvin was stunned when he woke up. "Wow, thanks for the car! Eddy will never know it's us!"

"Bye, guys!" called Hobbes as they drove away. "And thanks!"

"If you ever want to drop by Luigi's Mansion, tell him Toad sent you!" called Toad.

"Bye!" waved Phineas.

"See ya!" smiled Ezra.

"Have fun storming the castle!" called Gus.

"Wrong movie, Gus," sighed Ezra.

* * *

A lot of the Hitchhiker's jokes are ones you'll only get if you're a big Disney fan. However, if you like them, then you should read some of my Disney fics. The ghosts on is a refrence to how the Electric Mayhem Band read the Muppet Movie script in the movie. 

Also, Speed Calvin shows up again. I was actually never too fond of the egos I created myself, but I keep using them for some reason (Aqua Calvin has no personality, the only reason he's ever used is because of his cool sub). Thankfully, Speed Calvin is cut short. According to a bit of the original script that I read on the there were more chase scenes in the early movie drafts, so some Eddy bits have been added here for a more cartoonish feel.


	5. A Break at McDonald's

Jason and Marcus, meanwhile, were in the sky in their flying car, which hadn't been flown since the time they crashed it into the pool.

"Ah, it's been a while since we've flown the Foxmobile!" said Jason.

"Can't we sometimes call it the Jonesmobile?" asked Marcus.

"No."

The car started to fall. "You didn't forget to put gas in again, did you?" glared Marcus.

"No!" Jason said quickly. "...I think this is just shoddy workmanship."

Marcus looked at the ground, which was getting closer. "Forget it, let's keep this thing named after you."

They screamed and landed right on Eddy. What was left of the car skidded across the road, landing in the Doombuggy. "Hey, guys," said Jason.

"Hitchhikers!" said Toad. "Live ones!"

Marcus sat up. "Why's Toad here?"

Exhausted, Calvin pulled out a computer. "Read the story!"

Eddy got up from the wreckage just in time to see the Doombuggy disappear. He collapsed onto the road. "Not again! We've gotta figure out a way to catch those..."

Eddy looked up to see the Kankers standing over him. "Did our men fall and get hurt?" smiled Lee.

May started towards them. "Let's kiss them and make them feel better!"

"NOT COOL!" yelled the Eds.

Back in the Doombuggy, Jason and Marcus finished reading the story of what was going on so far. "You know, we could join you!" suggested Marcus.

"Yeah!" said Jason. "You need our intelligence!"

"You have gears in your hair," Hobbes pointed out.

"Hey!" snapped Jason. "Did I say we had good hair? No. I said we had intelligence."

"That's not getting gears out of your hair," said Toad.

"Stay out of this, omelette!" said Jason.

"I don't know why I'm even sticking with you guys!" cried Toad.

"Well, it's us or Eddy," reasoned Calvin.

"I'm totally with you," Toad said quickly.

"Let's just stop arguing and get to the talent show," said Hobbes. "I'm sure we'll all be fine once we're backstage."

Jason looked embarrassed. "Actually, it's lunchtime and there's a McDonald's right there..."

"Well, I could use a Fillet O' Fish," admitted Hobbes.

"Who's buying?" asked Calvin.

Toad ran through his pockets. "I've got a few gold coins on me, but they're only worth a few cents in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Really..." smiled Marcus. "I have an idea."

They were soon in McDonald's. Everyone sat outside. Calvin walked out with a huge platter of burgers. "Who knew the coins were worth thirty bucks in the real world? Too bad these employees are gonna catch on soon. Let's eat and get out of here before they do."

A few feet away, the Eds burst in. "Did they follow us!" panted Edd.

Eddy looked around nervously. "I don't know...check it out, Ed."

Ed looked outside. "It is clear, guys! Oh, look at that!" Ed saw a statue of Ronald McDonald on a bench. He jumped in its' lap. "I have been good this year! I would like the Evil Tim Treasury (Volume 5), and some gravy action figures!"

"I pity him, you know," said Edd.

"I pity US!" cried Eddy. "We're either chasing that mushroom or getting chased!"

Edd rolled his eyes. "Eddy, we've only been chasing Toad for a few hours. I really think we should give up right now and perhaps even join Calvin on his little journey."

"What are you saying!" yelled Eddy. "We can't give up! I say we rest a few minutes, maybe buy a round of shakes, and complain about the Kankers!"

Edd looked around. "Eddy, I hear piano music. Are you going to sing?"

Eddy: Yep. **_You can't live with 'em, you can live without 'em_**

_**There's somethin' sickening and cow-like about 'em**_

_**Us getting married? Well, that's just wrong**_

_**I hope that somethin' better comes along**_

Edd: **_Eddy, I don't want to hear your demeaning_**

_**Although it's true, the Kankers do leave me screaming**_

_**Ripping off yet another Muppet song...**_

Both: **_I hope that somethin' better comes along_**

(Ed walks in at this point)

Eddy: **_It's just so distressing, that I won't see Nazz undressing..._**  
Edd: **_Eddy, I am just appalled!_**  
Ed: **_Or the Evil Living Smoothies, some monsters from my movies..._**  
Eddy:**_ It's already been said, that Ed is brain-dead!_**  
Edd: **_I don't mean to scare you, but what our life faces_**

_**Is another fun-filled day of scary Kanker chases**_

_**We'll never get away, they're big like gongs**_

All Three: **_I hope that somethin' better comes along_**

Eddy: **_Still, it's fun fantasizing_**

**_About something more "appetizing..."_**  
Edd: **_Eddy, there you go again..._**

Eddy: **_But, for now we're escaping_**

**_Possible Kanker rapings _**(I'm sorry if anyone is offended by this line)

_**We'll keep running away**_

_**For the rest of our days!**_

Ed: Final verse!

Eddy: **_We're gonna live through it, though it's hard to do it_**

_**After a while, it's like there's nothing to it**_

Edd: **_Compared to us, that Rowlf can sure sing strong_**  
Eddy: **_I hope that somethin' better..._**  
Edd and Ed: **_I hope that somethin' better..._**Ed, Edd, and Eddy: **_I hope that somethin' better comes along!_**

Eddy: **_Beep bop bidder da dum dum bum bum bum!_**

Calvin walked by into the bathroom without noticing them...or the song. Eddy, however, noticed him. "Hey...that was Calvin!"

"So it was," Edd said calmly.

"That means Toad is around here!" Eddy said, frantically. "Double D, I have an idea!"

"Oh dear."

Jason, Marcus, Toad, and Hobbes were happily crawling around in the McDonald's Playplace structure. As they came to a stop to relax and hang out, Hobbes looked out one of the windows to see the Koopas storming McDonald's. "It's the Koopalings! I hope they're just hungry..."

"Probably," said Jason. "That Morton can really pack away those McNuggets."

Marcus looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"Do I ask you personal questions like that?"

Toad tried to hide, which was hard in the Playplace. "Not those guys! What if they want me to sing again!"

"I doubt even the Koopas would want that," said Hobbes.

"HEY!"

"Sorry," sighed Hobbes. "Seriously though, Toad has the right idea. We should get out of here before..."

Ludwig and Wendy Koopa suddenly crawled up the tunnel. "Hello, Toad!"

"This is what we get for sitting around and talking..." said Jason. They all ran for the slide, but found that it had been sealed up.

"That's real nice," grumbled Marcus.

Hobbes looked at the two Koopalings, who were closing in. "Well...there's only two of them! We can take them on, right?"

The Koopalings outside below started destroying the Playplace, which was easy, judging McDonald's standards. It crumbled to the ground, and everyone inside was quickly captured.

"Time to do a bit of experimenting!" laughed Ludwig.

"Wow, I wish the bystanders around here weren't so inept, so they'd actually NOTICE this!" said Jason as he was shoved into a Mario book held by Jr, transporting them to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Half the time people just pass me like I'm some stuffed toy!" agreed Hobbes.

"No respect," said Marcus.

"Oh, why couldn't this be Mel Brooks capturing us!" moaned Toad. As they were all sent into Darkland, no one noticed that Eddy was standing by a Happy Meals display, laughing.

* * *

There's nothing like a good ol' McDonald's scene! (I don't know why, but it's fun to write about.) The "I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" song was originally featured in "Calvin On the Run" but was removed and put here. And spoonlord15 , I've been thinking...I have no idea why Calvin was singing "Rainbow Connection" in the first place. Oh, and I don't think there's going to be a Miss Piggy. Since the core group is the women-hating Calvin, Jason, Marcus (and to an extent, Hobbes), I doubt there would be any romance. I suppose I could put in Toadette, but I don't know if she's Toad's cousin or something, and I frankly don't care for her. 

I think I've been making Eddy too evil. As some reviews said, he's totally Doc Hopper, but maybe I'm pushing things. The weird part is how he's always friends with Calvin agian later, but he has the same odd relationship with Double D in the TV series as well.


	6. Out Of the Lab and Into the Air

The captured kids soon found themselves tied up in the lab of Ludwig Von Koopa, the eldest Koopaling. The evil creature paced around in front of them. "Well, it's a good thing that someone told us where you were! We were just thinking about experimenting on a few brats right now!"

Toad was the most nervous. "Uh...what kind of experiments?"

Ludwig began to innocently pace. "Let's see...I could always try to revive the Monster-Mixer...nah. I could see if Grand Goombas from Giant Land like to eat kids...no." He suddenly got an evil look on his face. "I know! I could simply brainwash Toad into thinking that he worked for Eddy so he could advertize those stupid omelettes!"

"Eddy!" repeated Jason. "He paid you, didn't he!"

Ludwig laughed. "You don't know him very well, do you? Of course he didn't pay me with money! He just promised that I could do whatever I want to you, and he threw in his friend, Ed. That's payment to me!"

"Makes you wonder why we hang out with him," said Marcus.

"Yes, that stumps me and my siblings as well," agreed Ludwig. "Okay, onto the brainwash!"

"Gah!" cried Toad. "I knew I should have had this hat surgically attached to my head! Then he'd never get my brain!"

"That thing's a hat?" said Hobbes. "Live and learn..."

Toad was quickly hooked up to a huge machine. Roy leaned by the wall, watching and laughing. "This is great! You guys are such wimps! Especially the tiger!"

Hobbes gave him a dark look. "What?"

Roy kept laughing. "You don't act all fierce like a real tiger! You're nothing but a housecat!"

Hobbes glared. "You really shouldn't be saying that to me..."

"What are you gonna do?" Roy continued taunting. "Meow at me?"

"Someone said that stuff to me once..." Hobbes said quietly. "It didn't end well..."

Roy rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Yeah, right."

"THAT'S IT!" Hobbes broke out of his ropes and violently mauled Roy and Ludwig before anything bad happened to Toad.

"Guards!" shrieked Ludwig, before he was knocked unconscious by Hobbes.

All of the Koopalings stormed in, along with many Hammer Bros, Fire Bros, Sumo Bros, and Boom-Booms. Hobbes fought, but was easily outnumbered.

"Great," sighed Jason, "even Hobbes can't fight them all off!"

Mario and Luigi randomly burst in and started fighting as well.

"It's about time!" called Jason.

"I've noticed something about those guys," said Marcus. "Aside from 'Calvin Clones,' they hardly appear! Even though they saved Eddy in 'The ProducEds,' they were nowhere in 'The Calvin King' and the 'Hercules' episode."

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, but it's more amusing when it's us who defeat the Koopas."

"I guess so." They turned back to the fight to find that it was over.

"Mama Mi-a!" said Mario. "That was an amazing battle!"

"Good thing that guy in an overcoat told us you were here," said Luigi.

Hobbes was confused. "A guy?"

"He called himself 'Deep Gap,'" said Mario.

"Weird," said Toad.

They returned to McDonald's just as Calvin came out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to go, are you?"

Everyone stood there awkwardly. "Uh...yeah."

Edd stood nearby outside, taking off an overcoat. Eddy stormed over. "I just heard that the guys escaped the Koopalings!" he yelled. "How'd that happen?"

Edd gave him the most honest look he could. "No idea. Eddy, can't we just forget this whole thing? If you're omelettes are as good as you say they are, you can just rely on your own cooking skills...right?"

"Nope," refused Eddy. "It's come too far."

"I was afraid of that. Where in the world is Ed?"

"Huh?" Eddy said absentmindedly. "Probably still with the Koopas."

Ed was suddenly launched into the real world. Attached to him was a note that says: "Take him back! He's driving us nuts! ---Bowser."

"Deck us all with Boston Charlie!" cried Ed/

Eddy jumped up. "Well, onto the next plan! We're gonna stop them from getting to that talent show! Double D, invent something to blow 'em right off the road!"

"WHAT!" yelled Edd. "First of all, how does preventing them from getting to the talent show help you exploit Toad? Second, why must we do something so violent? Third, DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP! I QUIT!" Edd stomped away.

"Fine!" Eddy called after him. "Who needs you? You'll be back in other episodes!"

"Unfortunately," Edd called back.

"Can we hire the Goodfeathers?" suggested Ed. "I love birdies!"

"I hate birds!" hissed Eddy. "We're gonna steal a design from another inventor! Jason Fox!"

Eddy quickly ran back to camp and found the kids' backpacks in the main room. After rummaging through Jason's backpack for a bit, he found just what he was looking for. "Let's see...aha! Here's something! 'The World's Biggest Whoopie Cushion?' I think we can manage that!"

"We are rockin'!" cheered Ed.

"We will be," Eddy said with a determined look on his face.

Calvin, Hobbes, Toad, Jason, and Marcus were again happily driving down the road. They told Calvin the whole story. "So Ludwig got you?" said Calvin. "Man, we can't make any more stops! It's straight to the talent show!"

"Great," groaned Hobbes. "There's Eddy." Indeed, Eddy stood ahead with something pretty big.

"What's that big pink thing?" said Jason.

"Hey, those are the designs we did!" cried Marcus.

"Eddy stole my whoopie cushion idea!" yelled Jason.

"Jump, Ed!" called Eddy.

Ed stood in a tree. He jumped and slammed himself onto the whoopie cushion, making a huge gust, blowing everyone in the Doombuggy away. "They're blowin' in the wind, Eddy!"

"Where's your Rainbow Connection now?" Eddy screamed hysterically to the flying campers, disappearing into the clouds. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Hobbes's outbreak is a refrence toa previous episode, "Hobbes of the Wild," where Calvin pushes Hobbes to the edge. Jason and Marcus's discussion on the Mario Bros. reflects my own thoughts on why they appear so rarely. Let's jsut assume they're busy playing golf or tennis or some other game. I don't know, the Koopas are just more fun to write about. 


	7. The Dark Desert

They all finally landed in a dark desert far away. After a long silence, Hobbes was the first to speak. "Well...that's...uh, some invention there, Jason."

"Thank you," replied Jason.

Hobbes looked around. "So where are we?"

"Judging by the fact that it's night," said Marcus, "we may be somewhere on the other side of the world."

Toad sat down on the cold sand. "Aww, let's face it. Eddy's won." Everyone agreed and sat down as well.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Calvin said softly. "I didn't promise anyone anything..."

Jason looked up at the stars. "At least there are a lot of constellations out...I always liked the night sky..."

Toad pulled out a harmonica and started to play.

Jason: **_This looks familiar, vaguely familiar  
Almost unreal, yet, it's too soon to feel yet  
Close to my soul, yet so far away  
I'm going to go back there someday_**

Marcus: **_Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls.  
Is that a song there, and do I belong there?  
I've never been there, but I know the way  
I'm going to go back there someday_**

Jason: **_Come and go with me, it's more fun to share,  
We'll both be completely at home in midair_**

Marcus: **_We're flyin', not walkin', on featherless wings_**

**_We can hold onto love like invisible strings_**  
Jason: **_There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met_**

**_Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place?_**  
Marcus: **_You can just visit, but I plan to stay_**

**_I'm going to go back there someday_**  
Both: **_I'm going to go back there someday_**

As the song faded, Calvin sadly walked away from the group. Hobbes followed.

"I don't know anything about performing," said Calvin. "Nothing at all..."

"So why did you leave in the first place?" asked Hobbes.

"Because some guy in a pelican suit said I had talent. Pathetic. We're all miserable out here."

"True," said Hobbes. "but if you just stayed at the lagoon singing 'Rainbow Connection' for the whole day, let's face it. As good a song as it is, you'd be pretty miserable, too."

"But then it would be just me sad!" cried Calvin. "Now there's you, two guys, a mushroom...What happened, Hobbes? We had such a good thing going. We were all so happy in our ghost car thing. Then I ended up bringing them out here to the middle of nowhere."

"Still," said Hobbes, "whether you promised them something or not, you've got to remember...they wanted to come."

"Not Toad. He just came because he wanted to get away from Eddy and the Koopas. Even that failed. As for you, Jason, and Marcus, you all just came because you believe in me."

Hobbes shook his head. "No. We believe in the dream."

"Well, so do I..." started Calvin.

"You do?"

"Yeah," said Calvin. "Of course I do."

"Well then..." said Hobbes.

Calvin looked a little brighter. "Well then...I guess I was wrong when I said I never promised anyone. I promised me." They looked up to see a shooting star. Calvin hugged his friend. "It's a magical world, Hobbes ol' buddy...but now that we're out here, that magic may be hard to find."

They suddenly heard some loud music. Returning to the group, they found the Hitchhiking Ghosts had arrived, complete with instruments.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Calvin.

"Well, we were on that website again," said Ezra, "just doing some innocent flaming, when we checked on you guys."

"Since you were stuck here, we thought we'd just float over!" said Phineas.

"With another Doombuggy!" Gus pointed at their car.

"And not just any old Doombuggy..." corrected Ezra, "the fastest baby on the line! Let's try her out!" They all piled in. "With one flip of the switch..." said Ezra.

In a split second, they were all back at camp, riding down the road.

"Wow," said Toad, "that IS fast!"

Calvin: Looks like we're...**_Movin' right along_**

_**Thanks to our ghostly companions**_

Ezra: **_This beats the Grand Canyon_**

Phineas and Gus: **_'Cause this place is so scenic_**

Hobbes: **_Talent show, we'll make it now, with a great performance_**

Jason and Marcus: **_Can't wait to see your dance_**

Toad: **_With my tap shoes, they're gonna go 'click!'_**

All: **_Movin' right along_**

_**Movin' right along...**_

Calvin turned to the mushroom. "Hey, Toad, I'm really sorry about exploiting you and dragging you into this."

"That's okay...it was rough at first, but this is turning out to be a great adventure! Even better than some of Mario's!"

Hobbes pointed up ahead. "Hey! It's Double D!" Edd was indeed running alongside the Doombuggy.

"Don't worry," Ezra assured everyone, "we read that he quit working for Eddy."

"Calvin!" cried Edd. "Eddy has snapped! He's hired the Koopas again and they're all guarding the building where the talent show is!"

"Now what do we do?" wondered Jason.

"I'm tired of running," hissed Calvin. "I'm facing Eddy. Drive, guys."

* * *

This wasn't the most creative chapter in the world. "I'm Going To Go Back There Someday" and Calvin's talk with Hobbes are almost directly from the movie. On the other hand, the "Movin' Right Along Reprise" is new. 


	8. The Showdown and Then Showtime

Ezra was rummaging around in a little bag he found on Toad. "Hey, check it out! It's a Super Mushroom! Wow!"

Gus grabbed it. "Cool. I wanna see!"

Eddy and the Koopas stood guard outside the building wether the talent show was, just as Edd had said. Calvin and his group dramatically marched in front of him.

"Well, mushroom," called Eddy, "are you gonna do this ad live...or stuffed?"

Toad took a defensive step forward, surprising everyone. "Eddy, what's the matter with you!" screeched the little mushroom. "You've chased us all around today just to make a quick buck!"

Calvin stood next to Toad. "And then your stupid scam will probably fail! Even if it doesn't, when the jawbreakers are gone...then what? Eddy, what I have is a dream. The kind of dream that gets better the more people you share it with. When you get some money, who will you share it with? Those guys?" He pointed at the Koopas.

Eddy glanced nervously back and fourth. "Uh...I've got lots of friends! Double D and Ed!"

Ed and Edd sadly shook their heads. Eddy was crushed. "Guys..." he said softly.

"Eddy, I think that you can find it in your heart to let us go," said Calvin. "Please?" Everyone gave him a hopeful look.

Eddy looked away. "Zap 'em, guys."

The Koopas raised their wands. Suddenly, Gus ate the Super Mushroom and grew to an enormous size. The Koopas ran in terror. Eddy ran too, finally defeated. Everyone cheered. Gus shrank back down to his normal size. "Wow."

"Aww, he's already little?" whined Phineas. "I guess the effect is sadly temporary."

"Forget about it! Let's go and be famous!" Calvin led the way as they swarmed into the building.

Peppermint Patty met them. "Hey, guys! Chuck told me that you were coming, but I was worried that you weren't going to show up!"

"Good thing they have those ghosts, sir," said Marcie.

"Stop calling me 'sir!'" snapped Patty. "Besides, those are just some weird kids, like Snoopy. Who believes in ghosts?"

"Don't believe in ghosts, huh?" glared Ezra. "WELL, MAYBE WE DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"We did it..." said Calvin. "We did it."

Calvin strolled around backstage. He and the others started to quickly make an elaborate set out of cardboard, which looked like the various places that they had been on their adventure.

Calvin: **_It starts when we're kids, a show-off in school  
Makin' faces at friends, you're a clown and a fool  
Doin' prat-falls and bird-calls and bad imitations  
Ignoring your homework, now that's dedication_**

_**You work to the mirror, you're getting standing ovations**_

Hobbes: **_You're burning with hope _**

Hitchhiking Ghosts: **_You're building up steam_**  
Jason and Marcus: **_What was once juvenilish_**

Toad: **_Is grown-up and stylish,_**  
Calvin and Hobbes: **_You're close to your dream_**  
All: **_Then somebody out there loves you,_**

_**Stands up and hollers for more**_

_**You found a home at the Magic Store**_

"We're on!" cried Jason. The curtain rose as they quickly put the set up. Music began.  
Calvin: **_Why are there so many songs about rainbows?_**  
Hobbes: **_That's part of what rainbows do_**  
(This line was missed by most of the audience, as they couldn't "see" Hobbes)

Jason: **_Rainbows are memories _**

Marcus: **_Sweet dream reminders_**

**_What is it you'd like to do?_**  
Hitchhiking Ghosts: **_All of us watching, and wishing we'd find it_**  
Toad: **_I've noticed, you're watching too_**  
All: **_Someday you'll find it, the rainbow connection_**

_**The lovers, the dreamers, and...**_

Eddy, meanwhile, was hiding in the darkness backstage, plotting revenge. As they were reaching the last word of the song, he angrily pushed the stage over. It came crashing down, and the kids scrambled to get away from the rubble. However, Eddy wasn't so lucky. He was buried.

The was a long pause. "It was a dumb set anyway," said Jason.

Marcus turned to the audience. "Well, I guess we literally broke the fourth wall...right?"

Edd frantically rushed up to the lighting booth, knowing it was up to him. After messing around with the stage lights, he made them shine like a beautiful rainbow. Everyone was impressed.  
Calvin: **_Life's like a movie, write your own ending_**  
All: **_Keep believing, keep pretending_**

_**We've done just what we set out to do**_

**_Thanks to the lovers, the dreamers, and you_**

**_

* * *

_**No, this is NOT the last chapter. An epilogue will follow shortly. I'm horrified at what I've done to Eddy. Compare him in "The Calvin King" to what I've done to him here. 


	9. Epilogue

"I can't believe that we lost to Snoopy," said Calvin after the show had ended.

"Yeah, but he was great," admitted Hobbes.

Jason shrugged. "The fact that we made it here without getting killed is good, too."

"Yeah, life is like that," said Marcus.

Ezra hitched himself up and strolled towards the Doombuggy. "Well, we've probably got better things to do than lose to dogs."

"Besides," said Phineas, "the rehab's probably over, which means that the new bride's in the attic!"

"Yep, see ya!" called Gus. Laughing maniacally, the ghosts jumped in their Doombuggy and drove away.

Calvin saw another of his friends walking over. "And here's Double D! You came through for us, man!"

Edd smiled. "And I believe I found Eddy in the rubble of your set. He can't seem to remember a thing today."

Ed held up an unconscious Eddy. "He's flown over the cuckoo's nest!"

"Perhaps we can change Eddy," said Edd. "So nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I'd like that," nodded Calvin.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Hobbes.

"We've got a few minutes before the day's over. Let's walk optimistically into the sunset." The two left, friends to the end as the Muppet Show Theme played.

Two old men, Statler and Waldorf, watched from the distance. "This story really made me think," said Statler.

"About the price of fame and what it truly means?" asked Waldorf.

"No, about what I should write in my flames!"

* * *

Well, that wraps it up! So ends the tale of Calvin and Hobbes's quest for fame. I'm also happy that I managed to save Eddy. This will probably be the last time he plays a villain. He's a jerk, but I can't stand to completely ruin him. My next parody is...

You ready?

TOY STORY!


End file.
